Simplify the expression. $(-4x+1)(x+7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-4x+1}$ onto the ${x}$ and ${7}$ $ = {x}({-4x+1}) + {7}({-4x+1})$ Then distribute the ${x}.$ $ = ({x} \times {-4x}) + ({x} \times {1}) + {7}({-4x+1})$ $ = -4x^{2} + x + {7}({-4x+1})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = -4x^{2} + x + ({7} \times {-4x}) + ({7} \times {1})$ $ = -4x^{2} + x - 28x + 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4x^{2} - 27x + 7$